Decisions
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Keyla's back. And this time she goes with the police, Letty and Danny to go see her dad. That's right, her dad's back, there's even a DNA test done to prove it. She meets her Dad and he's very nice. But has given Keyla a choice, she can stay with the freak show or live with him. What will Keyla do? Enjoy :) Happier then the original, a lot happier and a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

I'm playing with Letty and Danny outside in town. When a guy in a police uniform and a lady in the same uniform comes up to me.

"Uh… Big Brother! Big Sister!" I yell, Letty and Danny comes over.

"Hello officers can we help you?" asks Letty

"I'm Officer Finly and this is my partner Officer Dorthen." says Officer Finly

The other officer leans down in front of me, smiling.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Cora." says Officer Dorthen

"Hi, Cora." I say

"Can I ask you a question?" she asks, I nod. "Were looking for a girl named Keyla. Her mother looks like this." She shows me a picture and the picture is Mama holding me.

"Mama" I say, tears falling.

Letty scoops me up and buries my teary face. It's her birthday today.

"Mama?" asks Officer Finly

:"That's my Mama." I reply

"Where is she honey?" he asks

"She died, Mama's in heaven." I cry

"It's okay, sweetheart." says Letty

"What do you want with Keyla?" asks Danny

"Her fathers looking for her." says Officer Finly

"Her dad?" asks Letty

"Yes, he has informed us that he wasn't the greatest dad and wants to get back together with his daughter and wife but when he went to the house No one was there. He went to his neighbors house who have informed him that his daughter and mother was no more. That the mother has committed suicide and the daughter was kidnapped. And he's asking everywhere for help. He's passing around 'Have you seen me?' Keyla posters." says Officer Dorthen.

I think about that for a long time.

"I wanna meet him. " I say

"Are you sure?" asks Danny

"Yeah. Will you two go with me?" I ask, they both nod.

That's how we all ended up on the way to a better neighborhood up the street.

"Your father has a lot of money, by the way. He owns three stores, and the mall. He claims that you're his daughter but we didn't believe him. So with the DNA sample we can see if it's true. Is it alright if we get a sample from you?" asks Officer Dorthen.

"Yes." I say

They turn and we head up the street to the hospital. We head in and a nice doctor swabbed the inside of my cheek. An hour later he comes back with the results and confirms that the DNA is a match. So we head back up the street. We get to this big beautiful huge mansion. It was white, and with many windows. It has a balcony a marble porch with marble bases to hold the first roof. The police knocks on the door and a tall guy with brown hair and my blue eyes.

"Yes?" says the man

"Sir, we have confirmed and found you're daughter Keyla." says Officer Finly

They move and the man quickly grabs me and hugs me.

"My baby! My beautiful baby. bel bambino!" he cries kissing my forehead.

The police leaves the house, now it's just Danny, Lettie, me, and the man.

"Papa?" I ask

"Yes, honey. I'm your Papa." he says, he looks up and sees Danny and Lettie. "Who are you?"

"This is Lettie and Danny. Their my friends, Lettie and Danny." I say.

"Ah. Please come in. all of you." says Papa

We shrug and head inside the inside was as beautiful as the outside. It had a grand stairway and yellow wallpaper covered the walls. There was a table with keys in a bowl. We follow Papa into a small room that looks like an office a maid brings in comfortable chairs and we sit in them and the maid leaves. Papa sits behind the big desk.

"My name is Leanardo." says Papa, "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Letty" says Letty

"Danny" says Danny

"Their friends of mine. Actually thier more older siblings than friends." I say smiling, they smile back.

Danny opens his arms and I climb up on his lap.

"I see. Thank you so much for being there for my daughter. " says Papa

"You abandoned her." says Letty,coldly.

"I know, I know. Please, let me explain myself. " says Papa

Danny and Letty look at me and I nod.

"Alright." says Danny


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"I knew that the life me and my angel shouldn't live this life we were now. It wasn't right. So, I left. I was or wasn't going to come back. If i got where I needed, where my family wouldn't have to worry than I would come back. Keyla, my beautiful baby and my angel, Cora. My beautiful angel and baby needed a better life. I finally got the life they needed, I promised myself to be a better father and husband. I hoped and prayed to get a second chance with my girls but understood if they wouldn't have me. I wouldn't deserve them, I did leave them. But if I was given that chance I would never waste it. I counted the birthdays, wishing on the stars for my girls to have a wonderful birthdays. I know money isn't everything but the life they would of had isn't the live they should have. " says Papa

"I see" they both say.

"I guess, I should tell you what happened. You have the right to know." I say

"You don't have to talk about it, it's quite alright." says Papa

"No, I want to. You have the right to know what happened to your family. " I say

I tell him what happened the past few years, everything. Including what happened to Grandpa and Mama. At the end i'm in tears and in fear what will happen next. He's silent, Danny hands me to Letty who's crying too. Danny doesn't show his feelings so he goes off in the corner, to cry. After a lot of crying everything settled down.

"Um.. can I see? You're tail and ears?" asks Papa

I gulp and stand up. I then let out my ears and tail, the only connection to my old life. He slowly makes his way over to me and looks at me and slowly touches my tail and ears. He then hugs me, mumbling over and over again: "Il mio povero bambino. Il mio povero bambino. Mi dispiace tanto" (I do not speak Italian, or know Italian. I got this off of Bing Translator)

"I'm sorry, I don't speak or understand Italian." I say

"Right, my apologizes. I said: "My poor baby. My poor baby. I'm so sorry. " You must of been so scared. I should've been there for you sooner. I'm soo sorry." says Papa, he kisses my forehead.

"You didn't know." I say

"I know, baby. But still. Can I talk to Keyla, alone?" asks Papa

Danny and Letty nod and hug me. They both left , giving me a hug.

"We'll be right outside this door." says Danny

"okay, big brother." I say

Danny smiles and Letty smiles as well. They both leave and I sit in a chair, and Papa sits behind his desk. I feel like I'm sitting in the principal's office when I'm late for school for the third time in one week. It was only one time, but I never want to go through detention again. We talk for a little bit and I come back out.

"What did he say?" asks Letty

" He said he would like me to live with him but it's up to me. I asked him to let me think about it. He said he understood and said all three of us are welcome back anytime. " I say

Both Letty and Danny nod and come over to me.

"What ever you decide we will support you all the way, we love you." says Letty, Danny nods in agreement.

I smile and hug them both at the same time. "I love you, too. " I say back

We then head back to where the guys are waiting, we have a show to do tonight. I have a lot to think about by tomorrow, because that's when we leave for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

It's show time, I'm really nervous. I haven't even made a decision. I'm just thinking about a lot of things actually. First, Papa abandoned me. Second, what will happen if I leave the show along with Letty and Danny. Third, What if I stay, then I won't have a 'Daddy' I always wanted to know what it would be like to have one. I sigh and shake my head, to clear it. I give a performance a good performance and bow at the crowd, smiling at them. But my mouth almost dropped when I looked a lot closer in the stands. There in the third row smiling, and clapping telling a guy sitting next to him, "that's my baby. That's my baby, my beautiful baby, I'm so proud of her. " Proud? My Papa's proud of me? Wow. That's new to me. The show soon ends and the Ringmaster is barking orders at us again. We have to hurry, or we'll all get in trouble. Letty helps me get dressed into regular clothes, and I try sneaking in the kitchen and get caught. I take the lecture standing tall.

"Do I make myself clear, Keyla?!" barks Ringmaster

"Yes, Ringmaster. Sorry, Ringmaster." I say

He then slung me over to Letty, who caught me and growled at Ringmaster. Until she got slapped, and then there was a huge uproar, security had to pin us all to the ground.

"LET THEM UP NOW! I SAW EVERYTHING!" says unknown

His voice sounds familiar, but it's muffled with my ear in the ground same with my face. It gets Ringmaster's attention though, he turns about to tell the guy who said it to back off and mind his own business, until he saw who it was. He gulped and stood on shaky knees. I never seen, Ringmaster like this before, actually I can barely see anything right now.

"S-sir. The security was only getting them to beha-" starts Ringmaster

"And pinning them in the ground, slapping a girl and not to mention slinging MY long lost daughter to the ground. " growls unknown

Wait. Did he just say "my long lost daughter".

"Y-yyyyyyyour long lost daughter? You mean, Keyla?" asks Ringmaster

"Yes. LET THEM UP NOW. Each and every one of them. " says Papa

The security doesn't hesitate to follow orders and lets us all get up. I dust off my skirt and look wide eyed at Papa, just like Letty and Danny beside me are. We only heard rumors about him, and that he scares Ringmaster to death. If this is how Papa really is, I don't want to live with him. Scared I go to Danny, who lifts me up in his arms.

"I left you in charge still because I trust you, Ringmaster. But seeing you treat such great talent this way, you and those who help you are fired!" says Papa

"B-bbbut. My wife, she needs the medical care! She's mentally ill! Don't punish her." says Ringmaster.

"She shall be put in a psychiatric hospital where she shall have the care that she is suppose to have in the beginning. I will personally make sure of that. Security, help the ringmaster out! And make sure he isn't carrying any money on him. Especially tonights performance money. He will get his last check in the mail." says Papa.

The security nods and carries Ringmaster kicking and yelling out of eyesight after his pockets are emptied. He is also patted down, just in case.

"Who's in charge of watching profits?" asks Papa

The human pincushion steps forward.

"I am, sir." he says

"What is your birth name?" asks Papa

"My name is Corey." he says

"Corey, how much do the people here get paid?" asks Papa

"Uh...the people in the show get 25% of each ticket. The cooks and workers get 7.25 a day. The slaves get nothing. The security get there usual paycheck, that their suppose to, sir." says Corey

"You men, release the slaves. Make sure they are paid $24 dollars per week, if you don't mind Corey. Also we will fix the books, and worry about the lost amount later, don't worry about me, I just bought two hotels and got profits from them little bit ago. You guys need to be paid what you were suppose to be paid. Corey, I am promoting you and you are going to be my personal accountant. As for tonight, the freak show is closed and you all are getting a room in one of my personal hotels. The top floor, I watch out for my employees. I take great care of them." says Papa

We don't know what to say so the security go to do what they were told and Corey leaves to go do what he was told Everyone else leaves to go get their things. Papa comes over and Danny puts me down.

"Uh...Lenny, lets go pack we got a hotel to get to-" starts Danny

"No, you won't. You're both staying at my house if you like. You're both going to be part of my family. I will adopt you both but you can go back to you're families if you like." says Papa

"A-adopt us both?" says Letty

"Yes, would you like that?" asks Papa, they look shocked but nod, Papa then turns to me. "Keyla, sweetie. Do you want to come live with me or stay in the freak show, not that anyone here are freaks. It's up to you honey."

I look around me and smile and hug Papa. He's surprised and picks me up. He has me on one side holding me so I don't fall and I hug him and he hugs back.

" I want to go live with you, Daddy." I say.

He smiles and nods.

"Okay, baby. You can live with me." says Papa, kissing my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later:

So, thats what I did with my new official big brother and big sister. We're doing well living with Daddy. Danny and Letty are in college now but visit a lot. I'm back in elementary school, and on my way to middle school. Not to mention that I will be going to middle school, early. Since, school I have brought my grades way up. I am even skipping two grades and going all the way to 8th grade. Their saying, it's harder than sixth grade, but with how smart I am I should adjust quickly. I just need to study a lot more, Papa says we're going out to celebrate. He says this is an accomplishment that needs to be praised, I hear Danny is getting his doctorate and Letty is getting a teaching degree. She even says she got promoted to manager at her job. So Papa is taking all of us out to the fanciest restaurant in town, he says he's so proud of all his children. Oh, yeah the freak show is re-opening. Papa hired a new Ringmaster, she's really nice. He even did a background check, and gives surprise checks on the show every now and again. The bearded lady, has gotten the right treatment and divorced the former Ringmaster. But it's okay, because she is dating the a nurse who treats her like a princess. The nurse even has elf ears so he says the beard doesn't bother him. Even more good news, the Ringmaster was never heard from again. I'm so happy, it's like Mama always said "God has a plan, baby. He won't ever let you down." Mama was right, now Grandpa's butterfly is flying high with her siblings and Daddy. I'll visit them soon and let them know the good news. I hope they're happy too. (don't want to offend anyone who don't believe in the same God.)

The End 


End file.
